


been crazy all day long and it's only monday, mr. mom

by notthebigspoon



Series: Rhythm Divine [4]
Category: Baseball RPF, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@thejcallahan Cruising with my favorite copilot!</p><p>	@timlincecum I asked you to pick her up from the babysitter, not use her as chick bait.</p><p>	@thejcallahan She gets ice cream, I get a date. I'm failing to see the downside.</p><p>Title taken from Mr. Mom by Lonestar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been crazy all day long and it's only monday, mr. mom

@thejcallahan Cruising with my favorite copilot!

@timlincecum I asked you to pick her up from the babysitter, not use her as chick bait.

@thejcallahan She gets ice cream, I get a date. I'm failing to see the downside.

@timlincecum The downside is a wild pitch that will miraculously hit you in the head in the dugout.

@thejcallahan So violent. You are no longer my favorite Lincecum.

@timlincecum I haven't been that since your copilot was born.

@thejcallahan Mozzie's cuter. And soon all we'll have is each other.

@timlincecum Papa and I will still love both of you when the new baby gets here.

***

“So you pretty much destroyed twitter today.”

“Don't see why.” Tim answers, yawning as he sorts through the mail. There had been a large box from his father waiting for him when he got home and he's pulled a variety of clothing out of it, both dresses and jerseys for Mozzie and onesies for the new baby. His dad has kind of gone overboard since he came back into their lives. Tim is not so secretly pleased by this.

“Well, let's see.” Neal starts, sounding far too amused and Tim can hear El giggling. He must be on speaker. He also must have missed something. “The general public now knows that you trust Jace to pick up your child and for your protesting, don't really care that he uses her to pick up women. Also about the new baby and you implied he's ours too.”

“Jace is not our baby.”

“Oh please.” El snorts. “Tim, you practically adopted that boy the second he was called up. He's at your house all the time, you feed him, he babysits Mozzie and he actually calls you dad on a regular basis. It makes the fans explode.”

“Name one time.”

“Most recent? Post game interview two days ago. Tim, sweetie, everybody knows. He's there right now, isn't he?”

Tim fidgets and shifts uncomfortably, hedging before letting out a whoosh of breath and mumbling sheepishly, “Him, Tom and Mozzie are in the kitchen making cookies.”

Neal laughs, low and quiet and warm and even with the embarrassment Tim is feeling right now, he finds himself smiling. There's not a lot Neal does that doesn't make him happy. “Look, I'll see you tomorrow when I get back to San Francisco. Don't bother picking me up, I'll catch a cab. Go supervise our kids. I love you.”

“Love you too baby.”


End file.
